Maximum Ride in Jail?
by Allysssa14
Summary: what happens when max is sent to jail and meets a dark and secretive fang? Will fang accept her and let her in his life or will he block her out like the rest? Tons of fax stories better than summary please read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: saddly i do not own the maximum ride series James Patterson does so ugh heres the story.** I looked behind me for the telltale sign of the cops still hot on my tail. When i didn't see the cops i slowed my speed down a bit while looking for my best friend, Nudge, we were skate boarding when we thought it was a good idea to go and skate down the outside rails of the house. When she crashed into the house and caused the alarm to go off. "slow down and stop and we will not have to put any charges on you Max" yup my most favorite cop said that Ari man i hate him. "if you think thats going to stop me Ari then you defiantly haven't been spending enough time near me or chasing me. Maybe that's it maybe you need someone to chase like a dog. well come here boy c'mon i know you want it." ha that is going to defiantly going to get him going


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own maximum ride James Patterson does (insert sad face here ) on with the story and sorry guy i couldnt figure out how to create a new chapter and still kinda cant **

**Max's POV**

I jumped off the bed and ran to the door of the cell screaming my favorite cops name "Ari come here someones in my cell." Ari came and said

"Oh you haven't met your cellmate yet hes a nice boy if you know what i mean " all that was going through my mind was i am going to be sharing my cell with a boy when Ari broke through my thoughts saying "now turn around and say hi to your new cell mate "

"go piss off Ari no better yet you should go fuck your best friend wait that's right you don't have one" "Now that's no way to talk to me don't you think ."I just turned around stretch my hand out and said "Hi my names Maximum Ride call me max though."he just stand there like i was a lunatic than I said "whats your name ?" he said nothing just stood there in that corner.I then said " wow now i know why you are here it's because you are a lunny and you don't need to be here you need to be in a lunny bin plus you're a little off the social end in things is that it no let me guess you're the worlds most deadliest criminal is that right?"He looked at me with was that a twinkle in his eye never mind the guy i was talking to was hot! he was wearing camo pants and a tight black t-shirt he had ink black hair covering his right eye and his eyes were almost as black as his hair. " Fang"did he just speak oh wow. " I'm sorry what did you say?" man did that boy have a smexy voice. "my names fang and bottom bunks mine." "sorry Fang bottoms not yours its mine." I said letting my voice drip with vemon. He did not respond so i just jumped on the bottom bunk and curled when i felt him lift me up i started wiggling and then i was just on his fingers so i not wanting to fall on the hard cold concrete floor down on the ground. Then i was falling me screaming my head off when i felt warm bed form the shape of my body i just yawned and fall into a dreamless sleep.

FPOV

She started to yawn right when she hit the bed a minuet later she was out cold. I just went and laid in my bunk staring at the ceiling or in my case the bunk on top or should i say Maxs can i say i'm a hormonal teenage boy who gets to share a cell with a very hot girl. I looked out the cell door and saw some cops come in and shove a ginger in the cell across from ours.

**Hehehehe i am so mean my second cliff hanger please review and tell my if my story was good because i dont think it was .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does (insert sad face here ) on with the story and sorry guy I couldn't figure out how to create a new chapter and still kinda can't. I just want to thank whosaidblondescan'tread for helping me with this story and reviewing I also want to thank AFanOfFax for reviewing thank you both very much**

**Fang's POV**

I moved from my spot on the bed to where I can see all the action unfolding before me. The ginger from before bent over and started pulling off one of his Jordans. When the cop that he was aiming for turned around he throw the shoe at the officer which the shoe hit straight on the back of his the other officer burst out laughing at the scene unfolding before him. When the officer that did get hit turn around he throw the shoe that hit him on the head at the ginger. The ginger only moved at the last minuet though after retrieving his shoe from the ground behind him he started dancing at the cop who throw the shoe at him singing "you missed me you missed me haha." dancing and turning around and shaking his tush at the cop.

The cop then took that part of the dance to take off his shoe and throw it at the ginger butt when it hit him both cops burst out laughing while I stood there smirking like usual because I do not laugh at nothing. When the two cops left the ginger turned and noticed me for the first time. he started asking me questions that I answered either just shrugging. Most of them i would just shrug because I don't feel like talking to him the only person I actually feel like talking to is Max. No bad Fang don't talk that way she's just your cellmate. That's when a very loud Hispanic girl being dragged by two cops came in and got thrown into the cell with Iggy, the ginger, who started flirting with her immediately. Who in turn yelled at him to get away from her and stop flirting that's when i heard sheets rustling and remembered that Max was asleep in here meaning they are probably waking her up about time.

**Max's POV**

I was awaken by some people screaming at each other. So I decided that I should get up so with a groan I got up and over to where Fang was standing asking "Who's responsible with waking me up." He turned to me gave me a smirk and said "Our new neighbors you want to meet them the gingers name is Iggy and I honestly don't know what the Hispanics name is yet here let me find out or never mind you can." Oh wow that was a lot to say especially since it was Fang who said it. "Okay I will call over there and tell them to shut the hell up some people are trying to sleep here ." I said loud enough to get their attention. The ginger looked over at me and immediately smirked and started flirting the Hispanic looked at me then yelled at Iggy saying shut the hell up by the way I'm Ella whats your name?" I just stood there shocked and I guess Fang could tell because he said to me low enough to where only I could hear him. " Do you want to tell them your name i already told Iggy my name so whats wrong she seems like a nice girl. Are you sure your okay to talk to them I mean I could tell them off." I looked up to him and said "It's okay its just I've seen her before and heard her OMG I know where i heard her name she was one of my best friends from Arizona she I don't know what happened to her." I was about to break down with the thought that one of my child hood friends is in this dump of a jail with me. Apperantely Fang seen the look on my fce and pulled me into his chest making me want to cry even more but unable. This feels nice I thought just because


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note I know that I havent updated in awhile and me I know I looked it up after I saw your review and I promise it ain't nothing like it I am starting on a new chapter. Just i have to hurry up posting this my internet is getting shut off. Just let me get the chapter up ok **


	5. Chapter 5

chapter:4

**A/N hey people sorry I didn't update in a awhile I couldn't get to the computer long enough to update something and now I can. anywho guess who i kidnapped and is helping me with this story? Yep Fang say hi fang **

**Fang: Hi. Now can I eat **

**Me: No, you should've eat earlier when I did **

**Fang: well WHO CARES**

**Me: grumpy much do the disclaimer and i will feed you**

**Fang: Fine Allyssa does not own Maximum Ride **

**Me: wish I did anyway on with the story **

**Fangs pov chapter 4**

I awoke to the most horrible deafing voice ever. Justin Bieber. He was singing to wake us up. Just because he can. Tho when the other cops find him/her singing they try to kill/rip his vocal cords out. Which I am extremely surprised to find they haven't yet. Of course Max starts to stir so being the gentleman that I am(please note the sarcasm). I threw the nearest thing to me. Of course it had to be my pillow at her.

She immediately started to yell at me. Saying "Who the hell threw this pillow at me?!" Oh crap. Shouldn't have done that. _Note to self: don't throw things at Max in the morning or ever._

We both got out of bed right in time to find a grumpy cop trying to kill Justin. I think Justin started singing to long and the cop said to shut up, but he didn't so that lead to the cop choking Justin. Yea that means no more singing from _it._

* * *

We were all in the caffeitiar getting what supposed to be breakfast. Anyway Max was in front of me still in the clothes that _they_ brought her in. Those people really need to get her a uniform soon. Well back to the present she was getting her food when a bunch of girls formed a circle around her. I was just tall enough to tell that they meant harm so instead of letting her get beat up I went up to her and whispered "move along". Of course sense she is stubborn she hissed back at me " I can fight my own battles so you move along". So I did what she said and moved along.I looked back just in time to see the first fist fly straight into Max's face. So I did the smart thing I called for her best cop friend Ari. Ughhhh I hate him but hey hes the only one who can get max away from the fight. He just said Ok be back in a few and left to the fight when he came back with her he asked if I can carry Max to the Nurse/Doctor place here. Duh I said yes and carried her there to find out...

**A/N sorry again for the lose of time and updating If some of these words are spelled wrong my spell check is broke so yea **

**Fang: RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter: 5**

**A/N hello again and thank you WingsRock72 for your review. ugh my weekend sucked but I did find another one of the flock members lets just say fang loves not being the only one at my house.**

**Fang: wheres the controller for the Xbox me and your brother want to play**

**Me: I don't know you find it your self **

**Max: You guys are annoying so SHUT UP!**

**Me: he started it (points to fang)**

**Fang: I did not she's the one that started the fight **

**Me: I will tell you were the controllers are if you say the disclaimer**

**Fang: no ma- wait you will what**

**Me:I will tell you where the controllers are if you do it**

**Fang: ok Allyssa doesn't own maximum ride**

**Fangs pov**

Two words to describe the feelings I was have to the Idea of max getting a since I found out she had a concussion the words. Oh and shit have been on my mind I haven't left her side either not even to go to the bathroom.I know,I know your thinking aww how cute. The guards however never come to get me for anything because of Ari. He was taking this just as bad as me maybe even worst. The girls who did this got serious punishment. Wait on second thought he was taking this worst then me. Hes known her his whole life.I however only months just the thought of having no max. _No don't think that._ The little voice in my head said. Thats when I felt someone squeeze the hand that was holding max's hand.

**Maxs pov**

_I was in a white room with just one other person there. The person turned around to show their face thats when I knew who they were. Nudge. How was that possible she died nearly two years ago to my displeasure._

_"Go. Max it's not your time yet go back to him. He needs you more than ever. Him and Ari they both can't function propurely without you go back now."_

_"Nudge I miss you please don't leave me here I have no one"The look on Nudges face was that of 'Ofcourse you do don't you see two people._

_"Look down and you will see somebody you have."I looked down to see a tear-stained Fang looking at my unconscience body before him with my right hand in both of his. I was being pulled down to him without even knowing it.  
_

"Fang" I barely coughed out. The look on his face was pure relief. I then noticed that he had bags under both eyes his usually bright black eyes both withdrawn in his in his own world.

"Max your awake how do you feel? Are you okay? Do you need anything? I need to tell Ari your up he will be so happy."I didn't have anytime to answer before he left to find Ari. Fithteen minuets later both came in with pillows and water. With looks of great happiness that I was would I do without my boys? That reminds me wheres Iggy?

** A/N hope you guys like it oh and by the way this chapter is dedicated to my mom cause sometimes I wish she'd come back down to earth when she is in her mind and my now deceased uncle who was like a grandfather to me.**

**fang: Shes been crying throughout that short area between death and alive **

**Me:No I haven't *walks up to fang and hits him***

**Fang: ow what was that for**

**Me: RnR? Please **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 6**

**A/N sorry its been a long time I've been writing a story with my mom about something to do with bulling **

**Fang: Its pretty good considering her experience in that part of life**

**Me: you said you wouldn't tell anybody that do the disclaimer**

**Fang: fine Allyssa doesn't own anything except the plot **

**Me: ok this is to the people who consider suicide and are bullied or abused **

**Maxs pov**

* * *

I was sitting on the bed with Fang right to me. He had this look that said he was deep in thought, probably thinking about how to get out of this place. That was what I was thinking about but of course _we _couldn't get out even if we tried! So you can imagine my surprise when he said " Do you want to know what got me put in here in the first place?"

Wow. I thought that was the longest sentence I've ever heard from in his mouth. "Do you really want me to know or are you just saying that to tell me or to get my hopes up that you trust me with your past?"

"Actually Max I do trust you with my past so thats why I did say that now answer the question do you?"Now I was appalled. He trusted me enough to tell me his past. Wow...okay I have to tell him okay and let him tell me his past.

"Okay, tell me your past."I said then in a quieter tone I said "Then we can start planing on how to get out of this place.""Okay so it all started when I was 7 and my parents left me for dead at the house. Sense I was only 7 I thought they would be back in about oh I don't know 2 hours like they said they would I knew then after the 2 hours they never would be so I lived on my own stole to feed myself and the girl who used to cut with me. Her name was Maya she looked exactly like you. It was scary."

**A/N hey every body can you please R/R I had no ideas what so ever. Thank god I had my mom here anywho Fang say Hi**

**Fang: why you always do that **

**Me: because I said so**

**Fang:No I won't do it **

**Me: no bacon for you at all unless somebody R/R and I get some ideas **

**Fang:please for me and so I won't have to deal with her saying whats good to put in the story **

**R/R?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N i am truely sorry for the people who are reading this but i can not come up with any ideas for this story so if you guys don't start reviewing i will end this story because of no ideas :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks everyone and i will be doing your idea WingsRock72 so yea. Oh yea slight lemon or lime dont know the deference yet so yea dont like dont read **

* * *

Right when fang finished his story. Ari came up to us saying "Okay guys we found out who really did what all of you did so just a forewarning the others are not okay with you guys so watch your back. That means you Max, Fang you watch her back okay? Okay." Wait we're getting out what about Ella? She still needs her mom and shes only sixteen and her mom and dad are dead nobody in her family will take her in after what shes been accused of. Oh Ella.

"Hey Fang what do you think is going to happen to Ella? Do you think we could adopt her and some other kids? Uh uh?"He looked shocked when I said this. Well its his fault hes whipped you heard or err read that right he is not my fault."Um.. Only if Els wants us to and other kids? Never mind." Maybe I can change his mind just maybe.I put my hand on his thigh trying and not failing to get him to agree to adopting my hand up just a little bit I watched him glare half-heartedly for being such a tease I could already see the bulge in his pants start to grow being me I took my hand off his thigh and touch just barely his bulge.

"Max get off before I have to jack off instead of a cold shower. Or do you want that so you can help me out with my problem."I looked up through my eyes to find that he had his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. I knew he wanted me to give him a bj so I did.

* * *

**Fangs POV**

When Max put her hands on my bulge in my pants I knew she had a plan but, that didn't stop the wave of pure ecstasy from taking over my body. She looked up at me and smiled a evil smile. Grrr i am going to get her.

* * *

**two hours later **

"Fang help me pick out a kid please" we were at an orphanage picking out a kid and adopting ella. Or was that Iggy who was adopting her. I must have been zoning out for awhile because when I came back max was calling my naming saying something about finding the perfect children. Wait children I thought only one."Hey my names Angelica but I like to be called angel and this is my sister nudge and my brother gazzy." I seen a little girl who looked six years old with golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and a little boy who looked no more than eight years old with the same hair and eyes. Then a little girl no more than twelve with chocolate-colored skin and hair she looked nothing like the two so I decided that there was either a affair before they were put in or she was adopted before. "Hey sweetie so are you my daughter now?" the look on her face was like you gave her the present she wanted on christmas. "you really want me like that ?" Now I am confused. "Honey how many foster homes have you been thro?"

* * *

**A/N sorry for the wait and thanks people didn't people would like it that much but dont worry my friends one of dearest friend who is getting a fanfic soon her user name will be walffled_overlord dont know why but I helped pick it out will be giving me ideas and there will be a fanfic up that we both helped creat with all your favorite book characters to myths fang, max, Jace, Clary, Jeff the killer, Slenderman, Patch, Nora, Will, Jem, Tessa, and more from those books and others this will be a long one because we already have alot of chapters written so I expect all the people who read my fanfics to check this one out **

**R&R Please Much Needed**


End file.
